The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive devices and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In accordance with the recent demand for thinness and lightness of electronic apparatuses and improvements in performance of the electronic apparatuses, demands have been made for the electronic apparatuses to have various functions while having a significantly decreased size.
The electronic apparatuses may include a power semiconductor based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as the electronic apparatuses have various functions, the number of direct current (DC) to DC converters included in the PMIC has increased. In addition, the number of passive devices required in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this case, an area of the electronic apparatus in which components are disposed may be unavoidably increased, such that miniaturization of the electronic apparatus may be restricted.
In addition, large noise may occur due to the PMIC and wiring patterns of peripheral circuits of the PMIC.